Buffy Staked Edward the End
by spideys-an-avenging-hunter-now
Summary: Laugh through this story as Buffy and Alice team up against Edward, while Spike and Edward plot against them. new chapters will be up shortly enjoy! S/B, E/B R&R peoples :
1. Making Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 1: making acquaintances

Willows P.O.V.

"Xander?" I said struggling to gain consciousness "it's ok Willow, your fine, try and get some rest" I was trying to remember what had happened, I remembered seeing a bolt of lightning flashing across the sky and everything being set on fire, what had happened? "Xander, what happened?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in a dark room, barely lit with a few odd candles here and there, I turned my head and saw a few blood stained rags. I looked up and saw Xander hovering over me, his dark skin was scarred in several places on his face and his black hair was messy and stuck in one position. I lifted my hand and touched one of the scars on his face; he winced but held my hand there, as if trying to keep his face warm. I sat up and stretched to see what had been damaged, if anything had been damaged, I felt a sharp pain as I stretched my left leg. "There was a…mistake, we didn't expect the storm to come so early, but when it came…we were left powerless, Willow" he hung his head as if being tortured by remembering what had happened, "Buffy was injured…worse than you were" he said in barely a whisper. "Yes, yes, we are all very sorry for Buffy and for everyone that was either hurt or died, sob, and sob. I don't really care" Spike said out of the corner, I turned in his direction and glared "ooh if I could die and looks could kill…well, that wouldn't be enough to kill me" I was furious, I felt like punching someone "shut up Spike, why are you even here?" Xander said, angry at him. Spike merely chuckled and walked out of the room, I turned and saw no one else was in the room "where's Buffy?" I asked Xander, he shrugged and looked up at the ceiling "Spike took her off the area when we found her wounded, what a fool he is" I nodded in agreement and lay back down to rest some more.

Buffy P.O.V.

I felt like I had been dropped in a vat of acid, my whole body was screaming at me in pain, and I was burning like hell. I opened my eyes and saw Spike in the corner, smirking at me "Spike what happened?" I said in a serious voice "ha-ha, like you don't know luv, ha!" I glared at him and sat up, I noticed I was covered up with sheets and that I was naked…wait a second; I turned to Spike shocked and then angry "what did you do to me?" I asked in a menacing voice. "Hey, luv, it wasn't me!" he said pointing to the other corner of the room, where a soft chuckle greeted me "and who are you!?" I asked, the person…or thing walked out of the shadows and stood leaning over the bed "I'm Edward Cullen, and as you have already noticed…" he chuckled "I have already been of your service" I was shocked by how perfect his features were, topaz eyes, bronze ruffled hair, glistening white teeth (quite sharp as well) and slightly more muscular than Spike, I gasped and got out of the bed. I wrapped myself up with the covers and stalked out of the room, I walked through the hallways and found the room I was looking for, the room I had been in before they had…ugh I don't want to know…to me. I opened the door and saw Willow lying on a bed with Xander sitting in a chair next to her "what happened to you Buffy?" he asked me, I just grunted and walked past him to where I could see the closet "I don't even know and I don't want to know" I shuddered again at the thought, my insides were still burning, I went into the closet and changed. When I walked out Xander looked at me and laughed "what is it now?" I sighed looking at him "well its nothing…just…ha-ha, you're wearing a designer dress Buffy, and by the way…it's silk" at that he burst out laughing…again. That was the last straw, I would find the evil dresser and I would find Edward Cullen. Just at that moment I heard the door open and an ear splitting scream, before I could even turn around I felt the dress being ripped off of me...

Alice P.O.V.

I walked into my room and found a girl wearing my silk dress, I screeched and pulled it off of her before she could understand what was happening, "What are you…people doing in my room!?" I shouted at them while clutching my new silk dress to my chest, they looked at me as if knowing too much, my eyes narrowed and I got a pair of jeans and a shirt for the girl who was now standing with only a bra and underwear on, and shoved them at her. "What was that for!?" the blonde girl said to me in a soft but menacing voice, "this is my room, you were wearing my things and you expect me to leave you all alone!?" I said to her my voice growing from a low murmur to a scream, "Who are you?" the boy asked "Alice Cullen and you're in my room in my family's home please vacate the area or else" the girl turned slowly and sent a murderous glare my way "may I assume that you are Edward…Cullen's sister then?" she said having a hard time saying Edward's full name. I nodded, still confused by how she knew him, maybe she was his latest girlfriend, god, Esme is going to have to meet her like all of the other ones, I rolled my eyes quickly while she blinked. "And who are you?" I asked, "I am Buffy, this is Xander"-she said waving a hand in the direction of the boy-"and this is Willow" she said waving a hand at the unconscious girl on my bed. "And how do you know my brother?" I asked her raising one of my eyebrows "you don't want to know" she said in a whisper, well more of a squeak, oh god, it was worse than I thought "not again, he can be so disgusting at times"


	2. Will He Ever Shut Up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 2: Will he ever shut up!?

Spike P.O. V.

I was quite annoyed with that Edward guy, he sounded quite up himself and a bit gay, but if he was enough to freak Buffy out then he was enough to freak anyone out. God, he's still talking to me, I don't even know why, I think he's planning to show me his wife, I don't really care either way. Ha-ha, he's saying how heart-broken he was after he left his wife and then came back to her begging on his knees ha-ha, now that's funny. "I was so horrible to her, but she took me back anyway, ha-ha she doesn't deserve me, at the time she was a mere mortal. Ha! But I changed that, after we had our honeymoon of course! Ha-ha!" I laughed half-heartedly at his joke, sure that he needed her more than he said that he did, I yawned and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Edward P.O.V.

Ugh, his thoughts were even more repulsive as he slept, he was thinking of that Blonde haired bimbo who thought she was so smart. I hated the petty fantasies men had in their sleep, it was disgusting, I started to hum a tune to myself, trying to block out the thoughts that were trying feebly to penetrate my mind. I couldn't understand why he plotted against the girl that he was obviously in love with, I sighed and started to walk out of the room, the door creaked quietly and he murmured a name. I chose to not notice what he had said, trying to focus on what my daughter was thinking, ahh she was having her dinner, the usual burn ran up the inside of my throat, mocking me. I went down the hall to see Alice and get an update on my bet with Emmett, I laughed quietly at how stupid he was for betting against Alice and I. As I reached the door of her room I heard a commotion in there, I leaned my ear against the door and heard that Alice was arguing with the Buffy girl, I reached out with my mind trying to see what was happening through Alice's mind. Odd, she was trying to decipher ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs from when she went to Egypt with Jasper, something must be happening, I closed the door and moved away. I flew down the stairs to where Bella was sitting with Renesmee and Jacob, it was still hard for me to understand how she can spend time with the mutt, I sat down next to Bella and joined the conversation, my mind miles away trying to figure out what Alice was up to.

Alice P.O.V.

I could hear Edward going downstairs to see Bella and Nessie, now Buffy and I had a chance to foil his evil plans, I looked at Buffy who was now wearing the pair of jeans and the T-shirt that I had given her, and was pacing around while talking to Xander and Willow quietly. "Buffy, he has gone downstairs with the rest of the family, we need to try and go downstairs without him noticing. Got it?" she looked at me and a grin slowly lit up her face, "don't worry Alice, leave it to us, we'll get down there, all we need to do is stop thinking, can you do that Xander?" she turned to Xander and he looked at us "what?" he asked. I laughed and moved to the door "follow my league" I said.

**Sorry for the hold up on the second chapter, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands.**

**Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Please R/R **

**Mez :)**


	3. An Interruption

Chapter 3: An Interruption

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer or Twilight

Buffy P.O.V.

I moved downstairs slowly trying to think of the plans ahead, Xander was behind me and I was ready for anything, I had my stakes in my holsters and Xander had my crossbow. I could hear him speaking with his child, and his wife, I was walking close behind the couch now. My stake was in my hand at the ready and I saw Alice looking at my confused, I just grinned and slammed the stake into his back "argh! MY HAND!!!" I screamed my stake had been crushed flat and my hand was bent backwards and sideways, I was now jumping up and down like a jack rabbit screaming crude words in every direction. Edward merely turned and grinned a sly grin in my direction. Alice glared in his direction while coming over to see my hand, "Carlisle" Alice called and at that moment a man in around his late 20's entered the room "yes, Alice?" he said looking at me and Xander then back at her and Edward, Alice waved a hand at the remnants of my hand and a look of understanding came over his face "oh, you really need to get your facts straight girl, honestly, if you keep going around like this you'll get nowhere!" he said to me. I looked at him shocked while he rushed over to me and pulled me towards the closest table to the couch, he smiled and turned to Edward's wife "remind you of anything, Bella?" I sighed and closed my eyes as I knew that this was going to be a day of long introductions.

Edward P.O.V.

I felt a brush of pressure on my back, and I turned to hear screaming emitting from that Buffy human, ugh she tried to stab me with a stake, so medieval get with the now woman. "Argh! MY HAND!!!" she screamed, '_Fuck my hand, that bastard, ow, god that hurts'. _She was screaming curses and crude words in all directions in her mind and outside of it, has she no manners, I stared at her with a bored look on my face, why doesn't she try holy water, and she'll get further with that than she got with the stake. Ha, she just injured herself rather than me! "Carlisle" I heard Alice call and instantly I heard curious thoughts emitting from Carlisle, "yes, Alice?" he said he looked at the girl and her accomplice, and then at me and Alice, an understanding look came across his face as Alice waved her hand at the girls hand, "oh, you really need to get your facts straight girl, honestly, if you keep going around like this you'll get nowhere!" he said to her. She looked quite shocked and he turned to look at Bella as he steered the girl to the table, "remind you of anything, Bella?" he said, I tried not to growl at the wolf when he said that, as I remember very vividly the day that she punched him, a weak attempt at hurting him, if I remember correctly. The wolf noticed that to, he grinned mockingly at me, and just at that moment Spike came in "what did I miss?" he said looking at everyone, mostly at the girl Buffy, I sighed, when will this man notice his obvious feelings for the girl.

**Sorry for the short chapter (and the wait), I couldn't think of anything. I thought I might give a few people a bit of déjà vu, lol, if people do remember that incident lol (especially twilighters) **

**Hope you enjoyed it, Mez******

**P.S. new chapters and new fanfics of mine will be up very soon, hope you get around to reading them lol ******


	4. Why Here? Why Now?

Chapter 4: Why here? Why now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Twilight

Buffy P.O.V.

When the Vamp "doctor" told me he was fixing my hand, I didn't think that it was gonna be an introduction to vamps, honestly, I thought it was gonna be "ok then I'll fix your hand" oh, no it was both the fixing of my hand, and a lecture on vampires!

Anyway, he was fixing my hand while Edward was off explaining how he knew me to his wife, and of course Spike was inside their darkest room. Evil vampire prick, honestly does he have a brain? Or did he leave it in the 17th century or something. "Ouch" I said, the doctor was killing me honestly! "Sorry, you really hurt yourself, and that stake sent splinters into your arm" I winced and lay my head back against my chair. But of course my resting time was instantly over when Spike turned up, his head popped out of nowhere hovering right over my head. "HI again" he said smirking.

Spike P.O.V.

"Hi again" I said to her, she gave me a look that said 'leave me alone or I will hurt you', but it was kinda cute. I grinned and shrugged "hey, luv, what did I do to you?" and as I walked off, I could practically hear her ears steaming with anger. I smiled and tried to figure out why she kept on trying, honestly, I'm sick of those horrible faces she makes when she sees me. But I guess it's only because I deserve them. Edward was talking with his wife and his daughter was playing with the big brown kid, I went over to them and looked at what they were doing. The girl was touching the boys face and laughing; he laughed and took her hand from his face. "What is she doing?" I asked the boy, she turned and looked at me "I'm showing him the things his missed out on, like my father getting beat by my uncle Emmett in the quiet game" the boy laughed again and looked at me "Hi, my name is Jacob, and this is Renesmee or Nessie" I looked at them and shrugged "Spike" I said when the boy, Jacob, raised his eyebrows as a queue to say something. Renesmee reached out and touched my face (she could reach me because she was on the couch with Jacob) a flash of images ran through my mind, blood, a woman, people, and most of all, Jacob. I shrank back from her after I saw a few of them, and shuddered, I looked at Jacob and raised my eyebrows "what did she just do?" he laughed and explained, it was really very boring, I moved away from them and sat down on the other couch. My head lolled backwards and I saw Buffy sitting in an armchair close to the T.V. sleeping, her good hand was holding the now bandaged hand, and her head was slightly tilted to one side. I smiled despite my thoughts and closed my eyes.

I heard a sigh and I opened my eyes, it was no longer bright outside the room, but dark, and the sigh was coming from Buffy. I was the only one in the room other than her, I went over to her and lifted her off of the armchair, and I went over to the couch and put her down on the cushions. She looked very vulnerable; and calm, the worry lines that usually crease her forehead were smooth and she was nearly smiling. I smiled at her and sat down at her feet, hoping to get some more rest.

Buffy P.O.V.

My legs were warm, and I was stretched out on a couch, I turned over and didn't fall to the ground. Something moved on my legs, and I opened my eyes, it was Spike. I saw that he was resting his head on the side of the couch, he looked calm, and happy, I heard him murmur something, and I noticed that it was my name after he said it the second time. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought, just then he turned over and hugged my legs, crushing them is more likely. Then again maybe he was that bad, I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge, I turned and found a lamp, I smashed it over his head, and he finally woke up, "Argh! F*** off! Oh, it's you, Buffy. Sorry" I looked at him disbelieving, and looked back down at my legs. He took his hands away from my legs and sat up straight; I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, wincing when I remembered the condition that my hand was in. He was looking at the ground, and I was looking at him over my legs, why was it now that he had to be the Spike that I really enjoy being with, honestly, now is not the time. He smiled and turned his head to face the window; I turned over and curled up on my side, I fell asleep instantly and when I dreamt the dream was of Spike. Ugh.

Spike P.O.V.

She fell asleep again, and I was, once again, alone. I heaved a sigh and went over to the armchair. I fell down on it instantly, calming myself and going over what had happened. She obviously knew that I brought her onto the couch, and she obviously thought I looked cute from how she looked at me (why wouldn't she), and amazingly (ugh) I felt the same way.

"Who the hell are you!?" I heard someone yell at me and bash me in the face, hard, much harder than usual. I sat up and saw it was a huge guy, his hair was dark and curly, and he looked like someone not even Angel would want to mess with, and Angel's pretty tough. Edward came up behind the guy and put his hand on his shoulder "its ok Em, he's on our side, unfortunately" Em stepped back and held out his hand for me to grab, I grabbed it and lifted myself up. I noticed that I was now bleeding heavily from my nose, and that my face was killing me. "Sorry man; didn't mean to hurt you" he said grinning, Buffy came up behind them and looked at me with and odd expression, was it, worry. Maybe. "No problem" I said to him shrugging, Edward rolled his eyes and walked away, I grinned and looked at "No problem" I said to him shrugging, Edward rolled his eyes and walked away, I grinned and looked at Buffy, I jerked my head towards the door leading into the hallway and she nodded. "I think I need some fresh air, I'm gonna go and search for some" I said to Em and I followed Buffy out of the room.

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**And for the twilight fans who like Jacob**

**I have nothing against him; I was just trying to show you how Spike acts**

**(GO TEAM JACOB XD)**

**lol**

**Thanks for reading**

**I'll be finishing it in a few chapters hopefully**

**lol**

**Don't forget to check out my other fanfics**

**Mez******

(last chapter should be up soon)

P.S. Please R&R


	5. Love Is In The AirUgh

Chapter 5: Love Is In The Air (ugh)

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Twilight

Buffy P.O.V.

I walked into the hallway and felt Spike following behind me; it was so quiet that I could hear his steady breathing. I stopped and turned to face him, he stood looking at me through his lashes leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to speak.

"Look luv, I know what you're going to say, and by the way, I don't care" I stared at him, wondering what he could possibly think I was going to say.

"What do you think I was going to say, Spike?" I asked him, knowing that he would just ignore the request; he stood there examining his nails and looking at me at the same time. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms with my head slightly tilted, looking at him innocently.

"Buffy, I really don't want to be truthful with you, but…I guess I'm going to have to, seeing as you have your 'let's punch Spike' look on. So, I thought that you were going to think, well, that last night was nothing. I mean nothing happened but, I know that something was going on in your slaying brain, and I know that you felt the same thing." I stared at him, trying to work out what my face looked like, wondering if I looked intimidating. But before I knew it he had moved in front of me, and had his hands on my shoulders. I was staring into his eyes, and I was wondering if he was teasing me or trying to make a statement. I gulped loudly as his face came closer to mine and knew. That I did feel the same way.

Alice P.O.V.

I looked at my watch, tapping my foot I could hear Buffy and Spike in the hallway speaking, but I knew that it wasn't by coincidence. When I heard the talking cut out I went to the door and knocked lightly, nobody noticed what I was doing other than Edward, and he obviously knew what I was doing by then. I knocked again and heard them shuffling around, I backed away from the door slightly as they came out, I noticed that they were moving closer to each other than they ever had, well in my own knowledge. Buffy looked at me innocently, and Spike had the same uninterested expression that he usually had, Edward looked like he was gagging, I think I have an idea what he was hearing.

"Sorry, Spike wanted a word with me" Buffy said looking at me, knowing that I would understand; I nodded as she walked to the couch and sat down. Spike sat opposite her on the other couch, he was looking at her slightly trying not to bring anyone's attention to himself, I shook my head and walked to Jasper, he was sitting down reading one of his favorite books. I flicked one of the pages as I sat down next to him and he turned and smiled at me. I could hear Edward groaning, but now, was not the time.

Spike P.O.V.

I was staring at Buffy from across the room, leaning back against the couch with my legs spread out on the ground; just as I started to get comfortable Edward's wife said something to Buffy. She shook her head, and I saw Edward move further away from us.

"What did you say to Buffy?" She turned and faced me, one hand on the arm of the couch and the other wrapped around her midsection; she smiled at me and moved closer.

"I just asked if she would like to stay in our little cottage tonight, your welcome to join her. But of course if you wish to stay on these couches, you're more than welcome" She smiled again and tilted her head slightly, I looked at Buffy and she nodded towards me, I smiled at Edward's wife and nodded.

"That would be great"

*

It was darker now and I had to guide Buffy through the back garden of their house, we took a bridge across a lake and we met a pleasant little cottage, large enough for a couple or small family to live in. We walked up the pathway and turned to look back at the house, we noticed that the lights were already turned off; I turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"Wow, it's so nice" Buffy said quietly, I walked in with her and noticed that over a fireplace there was a large bookcase, and in the corner of the room was a television. I went and sat down on the couch and saw Buffy come and sit down next to me, she leaned her head against my shoulder and I turned to look down at her. She had her eyes closed and I knew she was awake, so I turned on the television. I left it on a sport station and felt that Buffy started breathing deeper after just a few minutes, I turned the television off and lifted her into my arms, I took her into the closest room, and it had a single bed in it. I laid her down on it and covered her with the sheets; I walked out of the room and to the next one. It had a king size bed in it. I lay down on it and fell asleep straight away.

**Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I've nearly finished the story, so I'm sorry to those who enjoyed it**

**The next chapter should be the last one, so it shouldn't take very long**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget **

**R&R plz**

**It really helps ******

**Mez******


	6. Goodbye Cullens

Chapter 6: Goodbye Cullen's

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Twilight

Buffy P.O.V.

I awoke with a start, I was in a strange bed, and I knew that it wasn't my own. And I knew that I wasn't in the Cullen's house anymore, the only thing is that I couldn't remember what had happened the night before. No one was in the bedroom with me, so obviously I was taken and kept in a safe room; or something… but, I could hear a voice coming from a room. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't, I was too uncomfortable. I got up and followed the voice to where it was coming from, I opened the door and looked in, and I noticed it was Spike in the room. I walked over to the bed and saw that he was under the covers. I lifted them lightly and got in, maybe I would be able to get to sleep, I said to myself. But as soon as I got in I knew it was a mistake, I turned on my side so I could face away from him and felt his arm crush me.

"Who are you and what do you want" He grunted into my ear, I gulped loudly and whispered through his strangle hold;

"It's. Buffy" He released me before I had even finished the sentence, well, broken sentence.

"Oh, Buffy, I didn't mean…I thought…well…"His arm shot up behind his head as if he were trying to find a line to tell me, like there was a switch for a teleprompter behind him. I shook my head and laughed a coarse laugh. He smiled and patted my head, my head bounced like I was a bobble-head figure and he laughed.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I've had worse" I turned and lay down again, I felt Spike turn over, but in my direction. I could feel his warm breath against the back of my neck, knowing that he was just inches away from me; I turned back around to face him.

"Why did you come in here?" He asked me, I looked at him, and turned my head.

"What were you saying?" He looked defeated, but, of course, I knew that that meant he was only just getting started. He gave me a sly grin and leaned down closer to me, even though we were already close enough.

"Sorry luv, you're not gonna have any luck there, I can't remember" My eyes narrowed and he kept looking at me, his expression softened a bit and he moved his head further away.

"Why _did _you come in then?" It was my turn to feel defeated, and I really did. I sighed and lowered my head a bit.

"I wanted to know if you were in here, otherwise I wouldn't have come in" I said to him, he leaned in and kissed me. I was taken by surprise but, at least it was something. I pulled away from him and turned back over again; he chuckled and muttered something that sounded very similar to, _fine luv_. Just as I fell asleep I felt his arm wrap around me, I smiled and drifted off.

Willow P.O.V.

I was finally back to normal, after two days of total tiredness, and drowsiness, normal. But I knew that there was something going on with Buffy and Spike. Just as I came down from Alice's room I saw them sitting on the couch together, hands holding each other, heads close together, and worst of all. They weren't beating each other up. I knew that this place was doing something to them. But why did it have to be now that they got all lovey dovey, we were all ready to go. It's just… I didn't know how we got there, I mean I was friends with everyone now but I still didn't know how we had got there. Maybe it was fate.

"Willow? Are you ok? You look kind of like you're under some sort of pressure" Xander said to me, putting one hand on my shoulder, I had forgotten that I was in the middle of a room filled with people, well, vampires and people.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine. But, is it just me or do you think something's going on between Spike and Buffy?" He looked over at them and shrugged, he looked at me as if he had no idea what to say. I was pretty sure that he didn't.

"Just leave it out of our business, I mean, do you really want to know?" He asked with a slight laugh at the end of the sentence, making it obvious that he didn't want to know. I laughed and shook my head. I got up and went over to Alice; she wanted to speak to me about some last minute things like keeping in touch, etcetera.

Buffy P.O.V.

Spike was sitting next to me, with my hand cradled in his; I was leaning against him smiling. He was talking to me about leaving, I thought that it would be nice to leave and go back to Giles and see what he's been doing. He thought it would be nice to move here, especially because there was barely any light, ever. We were talking about things that had happened between us in the past few years, all the times that we have been attacked by worse vampires, and all of the times that weird things have sneaked up on us while I use to go to school. And one of the worst things that I have ever encountered. Angel leaving. I knew that the topic was just something that was drifting in the back of my memory waiting to be awakened, but now I knew, that I had moved on. He wasn't with us any longer, and I knew that I hated that fact, but now it's only a memory.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Spike said to me, bringing me back to earth, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"We should get going" I said to him, I got up and led him to Alice and Willow, Xander saw us get up and walked over.

"Alice, I think that we should go now, thanks for everything. I just wish that some of us were treated more hospitably by some people" The Cullen's all came towards us just as I finished speaking, Esme patted each of our backs in turn, and Carlisle shook hands with everyone. Emmett came to each of us making a joke and making us all laugh (of course) and then Jasper and Rosalie said goodbye and waved at us. Bella said bye, and Renesmee and Jacob each patted us and hugged us.

"Well, I guess we're on our own now" Spike said to them, but Edward stepped forward with a set of car keys, he placed them in Spike's free hand.

"This is for you and everyone else; I guess that you need it, and that you deserve it. I mean especially after you guys all went through" Edward said, he laughed at the look on our faces; he pulled Bella out as he said it.

"Thank you, so much for everything" Willow said as we walked out, we saw the car and our mouths gaped, it was a Hummer. Brand new and Black. We went in and Spike and I took the back seat while Willow and Xander took the front seat. I leaned on Spike as I knew that it was going to be a long drive until we got back home. He kissed my head and brushed my hair away from my face, I sighed as we left the house onto the rough road that led us home.

THE END

**OMG**

**The whole Fanfic is finished**

**Lol**

**Sorry for those who enjoyed it**

**Please recommend friends to read it and review **

**I'm kinda disappointed, I only got 7 reviews *tear***

**Lol**

**Anyway**

**Hope you all enjoyed it**

**Mez******

**P.S. R&R plz**


End file.
